


Sing For Me

by BuddingFlowers



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Almost sex scene, Aunt Mays an all knowing BAMF, Baby!Peter, Bars, Childhood pictures, Childhood videos, Domestic, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Piano, Semi-Responsible Wade, Singing, Slice of Life, sassy!peter, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddingFlowers/pseuds/BuddingFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While helping clean out Aunt Mays attic with Peter, Wade discovers some childhood videos of Peter. Naturally, he watched them, only to discover something about Peter that he never knew before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing For Me

 

Wade and Peter were helping May Parker clean out her attic. Wade was carrying the heavy boxes while Peter and Aunt May scrubbed and swept the walls and floors. They were making great time, too. Only a couple more boxes left.

Wade loved doing these things for Peter and Aunt May. He adored little May Parker, but even past that, the smile Peter shot his way whenever he helped was priceless. These days always ended with calm and romantic spooning with Pete. Wade was looking forward to it.

Wade was setting down one of the last boxes when a couple tapes fell out of it. Curious, Wade picked them up and turned to Aunt May. “What are these?” He asked while handing one of them to her.

May let out an unexpected chuckle. “I used to listen to these everyday.” She smiled excitedly, fiddling with her broach with a grin on her face.

“What are they?” He asked again, truly curious. Peter had an identical expression.

“Yeah, Aunt May, what are they?” he asked.

“Do you remember your 3rd grade play?” She asked Peter. Wade turned to Peter and watched his expression for a second. It started out with a raised eyebrow, but then Peters eyes widened and he started laughing.

“Oh my gosh! Aunt May, the Celine Dion one?!” He cackled. May just nodded and giggled.

“Okay… What am I missing?” Wade asked.

“When Peter was in the 3rd grade, him and three other classmates were instructed to sing at the end of a play they put together. They sang “Because you loved me.” together.” She explained.

“It was so embarrassing. I was the only boy there.” Peter laughed, running a hand down his face.

“Shall we watch it, then?” Aunt May proposed, a soft smile adorning her features.

“Yes!” Wade screamed, at the same time Peter did the same thing except he said ‘no’. Wade turned to Peter, “Aw! Why? I wanna see!” He started poking Peters shoulder tauntingly.

“It’s too embarrassing. Don’t put it o-” He started, but he was cut off when he saw his sweet and innocent aunt trying to sneak it into the VHS player.

Wade was sitting by her side with an excited and content expression on. Peter just huffed and sat next to Wade. Heat rising to his cheeks and neck.

The screen came to life and showed four children huddled around a single microphone The familiar tune started to play in the background.

  
[Peters Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7GFTHaU8xk)

“For all those times you stood by me...” a young red-headed girl started, a nervous grin on her face as she sang, she was really good for a kid, Wade thought.

“For all the truth that you made me see…” Another girl sang, her frizzy hair was adorable. And she was a great singer, too.

“For all the joy you brought to my life…” A girl with short brown hair sang, she looked scared, though. Probably stage-fright.

“For all the wrong that you made right…” a young boy sang. His brown hair stuck up in crazy directions, and his glasses were a little too big. He had freckles and a happy expression. That’s Peter?! Wade thought to himself. This kid was seriously way too cute. And he had to be the best singer.

“For every dream you made come true!” The redhead girl sang again, it seemed like they were going in a pattern. She was amazingly talented. He wondered if Peter was as good as her.

“For all the love I found in you….” The frizzy haired girl sang, Wade was impressed.

“I'll be forever thankful, baby….” The girl with short brown curly hair sang now, she raised her arms as if to steal the spotlight for a second, and the red head girl glared at her.

“You're the one who held me up!” Peter sang, apparently oblivious to the girls silent bickering. Peter was hitting dangerously high notes, and Wade wondered if he would be able to go higher than that for the ending verses.  
“Never let me fall…” The redhead girl sang, her eyes still narrowed. Wade chuckled.

“You're the one who saw me through... Through it all!!!” She sang with precision and neatness. and it sounded great. She smirked at the redhead girl and the brunette. Wade snorted, these girls were sassy.

 

“You were my strength when I was weak… You were my voice when I couldn't speak! You were my eyes when I couldn't see… You saw the best there was in me! Lifted me up when I couldn't reach! You gave me faith 'coz you believed!” The three girls sang in unison. The only kid not singing was Peter. Wade wondered why he was staying silent for this part.

He turned to May with a confused expression, but she just mouthed ‘Wait’, and pointed to the screen. Wade silently obeyed.

“I'm everything I am…. Because you loved me! Oh! Baby!” The redhead girl sang, clearly trying harder than usual to outshine the others.

“You gave me wings and made me fly! You touched my hand I could touch the sky!” The girl with frizzy hair sang, her voice was beautiful, it was clearly better than the redheads, but that wasn’t gonna stop her.

“I lost my faith, you gave it back to me! You said no star was out of reach!” The brown hair girl sang, but it was nothing compared to the solo that Peter got.

“You stood by me and I stood tall! I had your love I had it all!” Peter sang, he was blowing the girls out of the water. Wade’s eyebrows were raised, he wondered if Peter could possibly hit the upcoming highnote.

“I'm grateful for each day you gave me… !” The three girls sang together. Making dirty faces at Peter and overdoing the note. Peter just sighed and continued.

“Maybe I don't know that much… But I know this much is true….” He started, Wade was licking his lips in anticipation, the girls were making faces at Peter and giving him looks of disappointment. Hoping that he’d fail the high note that none of them got.

Surprisingly, baby Peter just rolled his eyes.

“I was blessed because I was... loved _by you!_ ” Peter sang. Wades jaw dropped to the ground and Aunt May started clapping. Peter turned the TV off and faced them with an embarrassed expression. His blush was creeping across his chest and neck now, and he looked like he didn’t know what to say.

“Excuse my language, Ms. May, but Peter. What the fuck was that?!” Wade asked incredulously. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

Peter just covered his face with his hands shyly. “Peter! That was amazing! Like not, ‘Oh you should make youtube-videos amazing, like AMERICA’S GOT TALENT amazing!” Wade shook Peters shoulders.

“Oh my gosh,” Wade said excitedly, as if out of breath, he ran a hand down his face, “If you were that good back then, how great are you now?!” Wade asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

“I’m really not that gre-” Peter tried, but May laughed heartily and cut him off, “I hear him in the shower sometimes…” She grinned, “Even if the water washes a lot of it out, he’s really amazing.” She smiled.

“How come you don’t sing when we’re in the shower together?” Wade asked, a disappointed look on his face. Peter punched his shoulder roughly and coughed, his eyes darting back and forth between Aunt May and him. He got the message and quickly turned to May, “Oh, sorry for the images.” Wade apologized, Peter just rolled his eyes and sighed.

Aunt May just grinned innocently, giving him a wink before going off to the kitchen. “I’ll be making spinach casserole.” she informed before turning back.

 

It had been two days since they had watched the video. The attic was cleared, and all was calm. The only thing that annoyed Peter was Wade constantly trying to get him to sing.

“Wade! I am not going to sing for you! It’s too… I’m really bad.” Peter said, rubbing the side of his arm.

“Come on, Peter! I heard you! You were amazing back then… Please?” Wade asked.

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“ _Pleaaaaassse!?_ ”

“God dammit, Wade! N-” Peter snapped, but the look of hope and pleading on Wades face made Peters heart sink.

“Fine. One song, then.” Peter grumbled, crossing his arms together.

Wades expression lit up instantaneously, “Really?! Oh god. Fuck. Whats a good song…” He started to pace. “Ah! Paparazzi!” Wade shot up.

Peter stared at him for a second or two. “I know that song on the piano, too..” He proposed. A smile replacing his past nervous expression.

“You play the piano, too?! Shit, Peter. You don’t have to… But that would pretty much make my year.” Wade whispered.

“It;s fine, Wade. It’s not that big of a deal. Plus, I kind of want to do it for you.” Peter smiled. “Only problem, I need a piano.” Peter raised a finger in the air.

“There’s one at the bar… I know the guy, he’d let us play it for sure.” Wade said slowly, studying Peter’s expression.

“Wade! I can’t! There are… You know… Other people there…” Peter said uneasily, looking at Wade with slanted brows.

“C’mon! It won’t be that bad! If you screw up, I’ll just beat the hell out of them. Deal?” Wade decided innocently.

Peter just smirked and let out a soft laugh that made Wades heart patter. “Okay, Wade.”

 

The bar was called “The Tipsy Cow”, and it was packed. There had to be over 500 people in that joint. Peter was getting nervous.

He waited outside while Wade went to go speak to the owner, and when he saw Wade in the distance giving him a thumbs up, his breath hitched nervously.

“Don’t worry, baby boy. You’ll do great.” Wade said encouragingly.

“Hopefully.” Peter mumbled as he made his way towards the back. When he saw the piano his eyes widened. It was a gorgeous black grand piano. Peters mouth was left open as he inspected the instrument, testing out some keys first before sitting down and adjusting himself.

As soon as he started to test more keys, the loud music died down and the whole crowd stared at Peter, obviously thinking that he was hired to do something.

Peter looked over to Wade nervously, and Wade just smiled gently. No getting out of this now. Peter thought to himself before he began to play the notes.

  
[Peter’s Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxDlC7YV5is)

He was amazing. The crowd just _ooed_ and _awed_ when he started playing. Mesmerized by his skillful hands.

Peter just relaxed his shoulders before he started singing.

“We are the crowd, we're coming out, got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you!” He began, and the crowd started cheering and clapping. He was amazing. Wade couldn’t believe he was dating Peter- hell, he couldn’t believe that he knew Peter!

“It's so magical, we'd be so fantastic!” He sang, his head turned away from the crowd in concentration.

“Leather and jeans, garage glamorous, not sure what it means! But this photo of us, it don't have a price!” He was starting to move his shoulders with the rhythm. They were going side to side. In all honesty, it was making Peter look sexy as hell.

“Ready for those flashing lights, 'cause you know that baby I…” He took in a deep breath, and Wade blinked nervously.

“I'm your biggest fan! I'll follow you until you love me!” He sang, and everyone started clapping again- this guy was amazing! What’s his name? Where’s he from? He’s cute.

Wade started to get annoyed by the crowd suddenly wanted Peter.

“Papa-Paparazzi!  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry - purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price  
Loving you is Cherry Pie  
'Cause you know that baby I  
I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

Real good, We're dancing in the studio  
Snap, snap, to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop, for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi….” He finished.

The crowd was in awe. Complete awe. After about several more seconds of starstruck silence, the entire crowd started to surround Peter and ask for his number, pictures, and hugs. Peter looked to Wade with a ‘help me’ expression, and Wade started to make his way over.

“Sorry girls and guys, he’s mine!” Wade cackled before swooping Peter up in a bridal position and making a run for the door. A young man stood in front of him, though.

“Hey, you’re the guy that sang, right?” He asked. Wade set Peter down.

“Yeah..” Peter mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I was alright.” he said, looking back at the huge swarm of fans.

“Yeah, more than alright… Beautiful.” The man praised, and Wades eyes narrowed.

“Anywho, what would a cute guy like you be doing with… Him?” He asked, his tone turning into a disgusted one at the end. “I can guarantee you can do much better than that. Like, for instance, me.” He presented himself.

Peter made an angry face like no other, a shadow had built up between his eyes and the bridge of his nose, and he brought his foot up and destroyed the flirtatious mans… Well, uhm- Manhood with his shoe.

“Fuck you. I would never downgrade to your level. Fucking prick. What the fuck was that asshat thinking? Strutting his ass up to me and telling me my boyfriends not good enough like he’s hot shit. Ha! That bitch looks like Freddy Kruger face-fucked a topographical map of Utah.” He smirked, before forgetting that Wade was sitting there staring at him with raised eyebrows.

He flinched and laughed nervously, “Oh! I mean, what a loser…” He mumbled.

“What the fuck was that, Peter?” Wade asked with an amazed expression. “That was the most sass I have ever sensed on someone in my whole life!” He cackled.

Peter just blushed and turned away.

“Lets go home.”

 

“That was seriously amazing, baby-boy… Did you know that you’re youtube famous now? Well you are.” Wade smiled.

Peter just stared back at him and smiled. “I was so nervous- Glad you liked it.” He smiled.

“Even if you walked up on that stage and sounded like someone turned on a vacuum I would have loved it.” Wade reassured. “But that wasn’t the case. You have an amazing talent, Petey-Pie.”

Peter smiled, “Thanks, but next time, no stage or audience. If you want to hear it, I’ll just perform for you… Privately.” Peter smiled.

“What kind of performance are we talking about again?” Wade purred, a goofy smile on his face. His sarcasm melted away when Peter kissed his neck passionately and pulled back.

“I don’t know… What do you think?” He smiled before sitting on the bed slowly. Wade just grinned madly and jumped after him.


End file.
